When You Dance
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: When Caitlyn is dancing she's in another world - so is the one who's watching. NAITLYN. two-shot.
1. Gotta Find You, Inspiration

**AN: Here's a Naitlyn! It's a two-shot.. so I'm planning on more to come..x)) Enjoy!

* * *

**Caitlyn saw the sun almost disappearing in the lake as she stepped outside the cabin. She liked this time of day – the end of the day. She usually spent it alone – doing something she loved – which allowed her to relax and empty her mind for thoughts. Most of the campers spent the hours, before they had to be in their own cabins, together in small groups. They were either at the lake – if it was a nice night, in the mess hall or in someone's cabin, so when Caitlyn arrived at the dance studio it was empty. She only turned a couple of the lights on so the lighting in the room was dim and it felt comfortable.

Caitlyn had a lot on her mind. Her friend Mitchie was acting all different. She had started talking more and more to the camp's drama queen Tess – Caitlyn's rival. Every time Caitlyn and Mitchie were doing something together, Mitchie suddenly had to go and meet up with Tess. Was she bored of Caitlyn? Just because she wasn't as girly as her… maybe Tess was a better friend for her. Or maybe Caitlyn was just overreacting to it all… Mitchie was allowed to have other friends. Like she had Nate – he was her best friend and had been since she first came to camp years ago. Mitchie knew that… it didn't bother her – did it?

Caitlyn shook her head. She worried too much. Hopefully some dancing would clear her mind, she thought as she walked over to put some music on.

* * *

Nate sighed as he walked through the quiet camp. He heard laughter from the few cabins he passed. He could be in their – if he wasn't so deep. He felt like he wanted to step into another world – just go into himself. So he had decided to write a song – but when he had found a quiet place and sat down with paper and a pen, nothing was written down. He had decided to go for a walk searching for some inspiration but nothing really happened in camp at this time of night.

He had almost given up as he saw that the light was on in one of the dance studios. Someone having a late night practice? He decided to have a look – just to see who it was – as he had given up on the idea of a song anyway. Through one of the windows he saw a girl… was that Caitlyn? It was – with the familiar curls in a messy bun. Why did he always notice her hair?!

Caitlyn was sitting on a chair taking off her shoes, before she walked over to put the music on. Nate decided to go inside and stay for a while to watch her dance. He knew that she wouldn't mind, and it had been a while ago since he had spent time with her. But when the music started Nate was so surprised that he didn't move to go inside but instead just stood watching Caitlyn from the window. She was slowly moving at the spot where she stood. She lifted up her arms and moved them gracefully to the slow music. Nate had expected her to put on upbeat music and start dancing the hip hop moves she was known for. Was she just warming up or something? – What did he know about dancing… Nate was curious, so he decided to stay outside and watch for a moment. He saw Caitlyn reach out her leg in front of her on the floor with a pointed foot. She swept it behind her in a big half circle using the force to make a perfect turn while her hands were reached to the ceiling. As the music became louder and the tempo rose a bit, Nate saw Caitlyn suddenly moving across the floor. She was now dancing gracefully to the music using her whole body. Her arms and legs were creating beautiful shapes as she twirled and twirled and stopped with the music before reaching out her arms and slowly rising on her toes. Her head was slightly tilted towards her right arm and Nate caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

* * *

Caitlyn already felt better. All thoughts about Mitchie were gone. She was in another world, where only her and her dancing existed. It was so simple.

The graceful movements across the floor were her gateway to this peaceful world. Nothing was on her mind as she in her dancing stopped and breathed in slowly. It was as if this air around her cleared her mind even more – if it was even possible – and gave her a new amount of energy. Before she knew it she was flying across the floor again twirling while jumping as she reached the middle of the room. She landed perfectly with grace before lifting her hands in the air, pushing her arms up looking towards the ceiling, while leaning back slightly. Caitlyn was dancing with her eyes closed and every single step was perfect. It made her stay inside of this peaceful world and she could do any moves feeling completely relaxed.

She would never dance like this with an audience though. It was her thing and it was as if she was only dancing inside of her mind. She didn't even know if it looked good from the outside, but she didn't care – it felt good.

* * *

Nate didn't know how long he had been standing there watching Caitlyn. It was as if time had stopped. He had never seen this side of her before – never seen her dance like that. It was beyond beautiful, he thought. He suddenly wanted everyone to be able to see this Caitlyn.

It was as if she created some kind of power that dragged him to her – he wanted so badly to walk in there and join her. But he knew that he would never do that, he wasn't the type to dance. It seemed like she was in her own world – a perfect world – and there was only the window between Nate and this world of hers. Just watching her made him feel like he was a part of it.

Nate forced his eyes away from Caitlyn's dancing as he decided to walk back to his cabin. He had a song to write.

**

* * *

Know it's kinda weird... but review anyway?? Next part will be a lot different.. more will happen! ((: That's my plan at least...**

**Follow me on Twitter, it's awesome: _VanillaRain_ **

**-P.O.A.R.D. **


	2. Midnight Jam

**AN: So.. here's the second part! - as promised this part is longer and a lot different.. I hope you enjoy it! :)) Be nice and tell me what you think!**

**I'm going to dedicate this to **_crazinessgirl3 _**because it's her birthday today!! .. this is my present for you! :P btw.. check your email as well ;P !  
****If you haven't checked her stories out... go do it! (after you read and reviewed this.. pretty please)  


* * *

**

Caitlyn had a smile on her face as she stepped outside the dance studio. She didn't feel nearly as worried as before. In fact she was sure that when she came back to the cabin Mitchie would be there – back to her normal self – and they could have a fun girly night as they used to. Caitlyn smiled to herself, as she remembered last year – Mitchie's first year – where every night had been like a sleepover.

As she entered the cabin Caitlyn, as she had thought, saw Mitchie. She wondered if she would ask where she had been.

"Hi Mitch!" Caitlyn said cheerful as Mitchie looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Oh! Hi Cait! Good you came!" Mitchie answered excitedly, "Cause I'm just on my way! I'm staying at Tess and the girl's cabin for the night!"

"Oh…" Caitlyn said disappointment in her voice.

"Well! It was nice speaking to you Caitlyn… but I've got to go! See you!" She said as she flew past Caitlyn out the cabin door.

As the door slammed shut behind her Caitlyn stood with a frown on her face, taking in what Mitchie had just said. She was going to Tess' cabin. Guess she wasn't going to have a fun girl's night in with Mitchie anyway.

Caitlyn sat down on her bed with a thump. She sat there starring into the wall while all her worries from before suddenly came floating back into her mind. Suddenly the dancing – which had relaxed her before – didn't mean a thing anymore.

Mitchie did really prefer hanging out with Tess. Caitlyn should have seen it before. Of course Mitchie preferred Tess – they were much more alike. They would probably be sitting painting each other's nails and talking about boys all night. It was obvious that Mitchie was tired of being with a tomboy all the time… Caitlyn suddenly felt cold and shivered. She moved closer to the top of the bed so she could lean her back against the wall while she hugged her knees close to her body. She suddenly felt a sense of loneliness. Mitchie didn't want to spend time with her because she thought she was a boring tomboy. If only she knew, Caitlyn thought. If only she knew how often Caitlyn wished she was beautiful, wished she could get a boyfriend, wished she could be more like a girl. But she only felt like a girl when she danced – the dance nobody saw. When she danced she felt beautiful.

Caitlyn tried to push the thoughts away. She was pathetic! This was all pathetic! Why was she already drawing conclusions and blaming Mitchie – blaming herself even. She needed to do something…get rid of these thoughts… She grabbed her phone and dialled Nate's number.

"Umm.. Hi Caity.." Nate said sounding slightly nervous.

"What's up with you?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

"Errm.. what? Nothing! I'm perfectly fine.!" Nate assured her.

"Sure.." Caitlyn said with a chuckle, "So, what're you up to? Haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm just sitting writing actually.. just to do something," Nate said sounding normal again – making Caitlyn smile, "I know! It has been a while since we had some quality time – I miss our midnight jams."

"Why don't we throw a jam just now?" Caitlyn said with a smile, just talking to Nate made her feel better, "If you want, that is…"

"Yeah sure.. I'll be there in a sec!" Nate said excitedly, he seemed to be more excited than normally when meeting up with Caitlyn.. maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a while… or he had.. he had just seen her.. dancing…. Just thinking about it made him feel dazed!

Caitlyn had a smile on her face as she hung up. All thoughts about Mitchie were gone once again and the thought about Nate coming over made her feel so happy. She hadn't spent time with him in a while now – she missed it. It was a lot simpler to hang out with him. They had so much in common. They could sit all night working on music together. They could laugh together. They both found it hard to discuss feelings and inner thoughts with others – but they knew they could tell each other everything.

Caitlyn reached over and grabbed her laptop from the bed table. She thought she would show Nate some of the new beats she had put together.

* * *

"I missed this..." Caitlyn said with a smile when silence fell after her and Nate had been laughing about an old memory.

"Yeah...me too," Nate said smiling as he started strumming his guitar.

"I'm sorry I've been hanging around Mitchie all the time recently.." Caitlyn said, the smile being replaced by a guilty expression on her face as she looked down.

"No. Don't be sorry!" Nate said with a smile, "I understand you have other friends, I do too. I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but that makes the time we're together worth a lot more."

"You're definitely my best friend Nate!" Caitlyn said with a smile as she jumped over in the bed Nate was seated in and gave him a friendly hug.

"You're my best friend too, Caitlyn" Nate said with a chuckle, "Speaking of Mitchie... where is she tonight?"

"Tess' cabin I think…" Caitlyn shrugged as she grabbed Nate's notebook to have a look at his songs. She wasn't going to let Mitchie ruin their time together. "Have you got any new songs I haven't seen?" She said with a smile changing the subject as she flicked through the notebook.

"I probably do..., I write way too much!" Nate said with a smile, making Caitlyn chuckle.

As she looked through the songs Nate was listening to the new beats on her laptop. They always liked to show each other their music before anyone else saw it and they knew they would get each other's honest opinion.

As always Caitlyn was taken aback by Nate's song-writing talent. She could see that he had thought a lot about every line in a song, and they all meant more than it looked like when she first saw them. He always went really deeply into a subject and she could see how the song worked as some kind of therapy for him. They always created a universe of ideas or solutions to one single subject.

As Caitlyn came to the last and newest song in the notebook she stopped and studied it over. It looked different. More like a poem or something.

"What is this?" Caitlyn said and showed Nate the song she was looking at.

"Oh.. umm.. that's… it's not done yet.. just ideas…" Nate said sounding unsure about what he was saying.

"Oh.. I like these.. Ideas.." Caitlyn said with a smile wondering why Nate was acting all weird as she looked down at the lines again.

_**When You Dance**_

_When I see you sway across the floor  
__Flying like I've never seen before  
__Like a butterfly I want to touch  
__You show me so much  
__I want to step inside your world  
__This world that you create  
__Want to be part of your game  
__Want you to feel the same  
__It's a world away from here  
__Where all my worries disappear  
__You show me this place  
__When you show me your grace  
__You leave me with another chance  
__It's all when you dance_

"I don't really..." Nate said after a moment.

"Why?" Caitlyn said as she looked up at him

"Before writing that, I felt like a perfect song would just write itself in minutes, but that's all it turned out as…" He said, "I was so inspired, I thought it was going to be an easy song to write.. guess I'm just a bit disappointed with it."

"It's not that bad…different though." Caitlyn said looking at the lyrics again.

"How is it different?" Nate said with wonder in his voice.

"It's obviously inspired by something different than your other songs." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah...That might be why I find it hard." Nate said, "So these beats...awesome!"

"Thanks!" Caitlyn said, clearly catching Nate's attempt on changing the subject.

"But…who's it about?" Caitlyn asked.

"What?" Nate asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The song…" Caitlyn said as if it was the most obvious.

"May I correct you… the attempt of a song" Nate said with a smile.

"Sure," Caitlyn chuckled, "So what's the 'attempt of a song' about?"

"Well.. it's… complicated.." Nate said after moment of silence

"Hmm.. it doesn't seem complicated to me… how is it complicated?"

"Trying to write it kinda made me realize something I'm not sure about if I wanted to realize." Nate said after hesitating.

"Yeah…that does sound a bit complicated.." Caitlyn said deep in thoughts, "When did you get the inspiration for this?"

"Earlier today." Nate said shortly.

"Were you watching someone dancing?" Caitlyn asked after a moment in thoughts.

"I-I was actually…" Nate said looking down at his guitar occupying himself with strumming the strings quietly.

Caitlyn stared intensely at the lyrics on the page in the notebook. The thoughts were flying through her mind and before she knew it she heard herself say: "Is it about me?"

Nate's guitar strumming stopped abruptly and the silence was thick in the air. Caitlyn cursed herself inwardly. Why had she said that?! Of course it wasn't about her! Why would Nate write such a song about her? She was so stupid sometimes!

Nate didn't know what to say. She had trapped him in a corner. The thoughts were racing through his mind as he kept staring down at the guitar he was holding. He couldn't lie to her…

"Yes… it's…it's about you…" Nate suddenly heard himself say not looking up.

It took a while for Caitlyn to take in what he had just said. There was a long minute of silence as Caitlyn read over the lyrics again and thought over all Nate had said about the song. She didn't really know if she liked it or not the fact that he had seen her dance – the dance nobody saw. If she hadn't seen the song she would definitely not be happy about it. But the fact that Nate found her dancing so beautiful made her feel happy inside. Not the usual kind of happy – a different happy.

"So…what was it you realized when trying to write this song…about me?" Caitlyn asked quietly still looking down at the lyrics. It really was quite complicated, she thought.

Nate forced his gaze away from the guitar and looked at Caitlyn who was still looking down.

"It's nothing" Nate whispered after a moment of painful silence.

Caitlyn lifted her head at his words and looked into his eyes. There was something in those eyes – uncertainness. She knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Nate…you know you can tell me everything…" Caitlyn sighed, "I promise I won't get mad at you."

"Well…" Nate started and removed his gaze from Caitlyn's eyes, "I think….I think that…Caitlyn, I love you..."

At his words Caitlyn's eyes met with Nate's surprised by what he had just said. She could always read his eyes – they weren't generally easy to read, but she just knew him so well. This time she could see that he had really meant what he had just said. Caitlyn didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed with feelings and questions.

"Like… love love..?" She asked confused after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn...I shouldn't have–" Nate started.

"No, don't be sorry!" Caitlyn interrupted, "I just… did you say you loved me?"

"Yes, Caitlyn I did…" Nate said sounding a bit annoyed as he was obviously embarrassed about the whole thing. "But... just forget it..."

Caitlyn was shocked by his words. On her face was a mix between a confused and a sad expression. Nate was looking the other way. For what seemed like minutes a thick awkward silence hang in the air. Neither of them knew what to say. They were both thinking over the whole conversation they had just had and thinking over their true feelings for each other.

"Will we ever be the same, or did I just mock everything up by saying that?" Nate suddenly broke the silence.

"No Nate… we won't be the same…" Caitlyn said, "Cause I love you too…"

Nate looked at Caitlyn with surprise as she spoke. Her blushing brought a smile on to his face.

Caitlyn was looking down trying to hide her face so Nate wouldn't see her blushing. Why had she just said that?! He hadn't meant it _that_ way! – had he? She was so stupid! Why could she not just keep her mouth shut?

She didn't even notice Nate moving closer to her before she looked up at and saw him sitting right in front of her. He had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Caitlyn asked quietly, feeling even more humiliated.

Nate didn't answer and as she looked up at him, expecting an answer, she felt his lips gently pressing against hers. Suddenly she felt so special. So loved. So beautiful. She felt like a girl.

As they parted Nate cupped her cheeks in his hands and said: "Caitlyn Gellar, I love you... like love love, you."

Caitlyn smiled and bit her lip nervously before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Nate chuckled and returned the hug holding her close to him.

"And Caitlyn?" Nate said

"mmm." Caitlyn mumbled not lifting her head from where it was placed.

"You're beautiful… and your dancing is too." Nate said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said with a smile as she looked up, "Can we keep the dancing between the two of us for now?"

"Of course" Nate said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

As Mitchie entered the cabin the next morning she was met with the sight of Nate and Caitlyn sleeping in each others arms, both with peaceful expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Was it rushed?? .. tried not to make it rushed,, but when I read it over it seemed a bit rushed.. I'm not a big fan of the ending myself to be honest.. it just had to end..! tell me what you think :) I would appreciate that very mucho!**


End file.
